Fortaleza
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Após os eventos sucedidos em Bride #8.10 e a resolução do relacionamento entre Clark e Lana em Requiem #8.14 , Lois Lane está de volta, e não se deixará novamente magoar. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Fortaleza

**Autor**: Danielle

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Após os eventos sucedidos em Bride (#8.10) e a resolução do relacionamento entre Clark e Lana em Requiem (#8.14), Lois Lane está de volta, e não se deixará novamente magoar. Oneshot!

**N/A**: Para quem não sabe, a fic foi inspirada nos spoilers de Infamous (#8.15) e na ideia principal extraída de uma outra fic em inglês.

* * *

Carregando uma mala, e segurando uma mochila num dos ombros, Lois deixava o terminal de desembarque do Aeroporto de Metropolis, olhando para os lados e sentindo o mesmo e descompassado frio na barriga que a impediu de dormir bem naquela noite quando descobriu que Clark a encontraria e lhe daria uma carona para casa.

Enquanto olhava impaciente para o relógio do terminal, lembrou do telefonema da noite passada, quando finalmente conseguiu reunir forças suficientes para falar com Clark depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles após a cerimônia de casamento de Chloe e Jimmy...

* * *

"_Tenho tentado falar com você há semanas, mas nunca atendeu meus recados" disse Clark._

"_Andei muito ocupada" disse Lois. "Jimmy precisou de atenção o tempo todo, e como Chloe não podia estar por aqui nas últimas semanas, acabou ficando mais difícil" _

"_É... as coisas estiveram meio complicadas por aqui também" devolveu ele. _

"_Imagino que sim, para ela não poder ficar ao lado do marido num momento tão delicado" retrucou, com sarcasmo, sabendo que o assunto que segurou a prima em Smallville por tanto tempo nos últimos dias dizia respeito a Lana. _

_Houve então um silêncio quando o assunto parecia finalmente direcioná-los ao momento em que foram deixados na última vez em que se viram, silêncio esse constrangedor o bastante para fazer com que desta vez Clark tomasse a inciativa:_

"_Precisamos conversar" disse ele. _

"_Temos mesmo" disse ela, e mudando propositadamente de assunto, completou: "Temos muito o que colocar em dia. Eu tenho que colocar meus artigos em ordem, tenho uma história sensacional para publicar, um novo e grande objetivo na vida, e você vai me ajudar a me manter atualizada de tudo o que disser respeito ao 'super-borrão-azul-e-vermelho'" enfatizou ela. _

"_Er... bem, claro que vou, Lois" disse ele, hesitante._

"_Ótimo!" exclamou ela. _

"_Mas, na verdade, é uma outra coisa da qual precisamos falar" insistiu ele._

"_Não foi mandado embora, não é mesmo?" interrompeu Lois, evitando a qualquer custo o mínimo de referência a uma conversa que dizia respeito a eles dois._

"_Como?" indagou ele, confuso. _

"_Bom, sem minha assessoria esses últimos meses no Planeta Diário devem ter sido difíceis para você, ainda mais com a Tess pegando no seu pé"_

"_Na verdade, tudo foi muito difícil por aqui" disse ele, evasivo. _

_Sabendo que ela se esquivaria novamente do assunto que dizia respeito aos dois, perguntou: _

"_Como está Jimmy? Chloe me disse que ele vai ser transferido para o Hospital de Metropolis em poucos dias"_

"_Na sexta-feira, mais exatamente" disse ela. "E tirando o fato de que ele não aguenta mais ficar na cama, está ótimo" _

"_Que bom" disse ele. "Chloe comentou que está agilizando a papelada para a transferência, e que vai para Star City amanhã à noite" _

"_É... Jimmy está ansioso para vê-la" disse Lois. _

_Houve então um novo e longo silêncio. _

"_Chloe também me disse que você está para voltar amanhã" revelou ele, subitamente. _

"_Ela disse, é?" perguntou Lois, respirando fundo ao finalmente se dar conta de que estava próximo o momento em que o veria novamente._

"_Ela mencionou que você viria no voo das 9:00 horas. É isso mesmo?" perguntou ele._

"_Isso... estarei ai por volta das 11:00 horas" confirmou ela. "Vou perder a primeira manhã de trabalho depois de tanto tempo, mas foi o horário que consegui" comentou, lembrando que Oliver havia insistido para que ela voltasse no seu jato particular, ao que ela prontamente recusou a fim de evitar qualquer favor do ex-namorado._

"_Irei buscá-la no aeroporto nesse horário então" disse Clark, decidido._

"_Como? Não! Não é necessário, Smallville. Eu pego um táxi!" disse ela, quase implorando. Lois não queria vê-lo tão logo colocasse os pés em Metropolis._

"_Eu insisto" devolveu ele. "Encontro-a no terminal de desembarque"_

_Lois suspirou. Definitivamente não queria vê-lo tão cedo. Achou que conseguiria, mas não estava pronta para ouvi-lo falar da Lana, de como foi estarem juntos novamente e de toda a sua miséria naquela maldita noite em que o celeiro Kent foi atacado. __Por outro lado, precisava resolver aquele problema de uma vez por todas e não adiar tanto o inevitável. _

"_Nesse caso, vejo-o amanhã às 11:00 horas, então" disse ela, decidida a encarar o problema de frente._

"_Até amanhã, Lois" devolveu ele, satisfeito. _

* * *

Cansada da viagem, Lois se aproximou de alguns bancos de espera e depositou a mala ao chão. Suspirou, e um redemoinho de memórias se apossou de seus pensamentos. Revisitou os difíceis três últimos meses que passou ao lado do leito de Jimmy no hospital em Star City. Com o olhar perdido, lembrou o estado em que ela e Oliver encontraram o celeiro Kent logo após a invasão da criatura que levou Chloe consigo deixando um rastro de sangue de mortos e feridos. Seu corpo estremeceu ao imaginar a possibilidade de que Chloe talvez não tivesse a mesma sorte que Jimmy quando de sua abdução.

"_Atenção passageiros com destino_ a Central City, dirijam-se por favor ao Portal 4 para embarque" informou a anunciante da plataforma de embarque aos altofalantes.

Lois então lembrou dos últimos instantes que teve com Clark naquela noite, e seu coração apertou no peito. Não esperava conseguir evitar a dor que a consumia, porém, imaginava que seria menos tortuoso após considerar a ideia de que não cederia novamente àquele sentimento que a fez cegar à possibilidade de que Clark também pudesse sentir alguma coisa por ela. Sentindo-se ainda estúpida por acreditar em tal hipótese, Lois balançou a cabeça, e rolou os olhos em reprovação à si mesma.

"Nunca mais, Lois. Nunca mais" disse a si mesma.

Ela então olhou o relógio, e viu que ele estava quinze minutos atrasado.

"O que afinal de contas me fez pensar que eu estaria em sua lista de prioridades?" perguntou.

Lois suspirou. Enquanto tomava o atraso de Clark como a confirmação de que havia se enganado a respeito de tudo aquilo que imaginou esperar dele, pensou nos seus dias de exílio. Havia tomado uma decisão enquanto estava em Star City, e ninguém a faria mudar de ideia quanto a isso. Ela nunca mais se renderia aos charmes de Clark Kent. Nunca mais o deixaria magoá-la como a magoou, e mergulharia no trabalho no Planeta Diário, tendo como missão na vida encontrar e desmascarar o "super-borrão-azul-e-vermelho".

Ao voltar o olhar para os ponteiros do relógio do terminal de desembarque, Lois decidiu que não o esperaria mais, e isso valia para todos os sentidos. Sem pestanejar, levantou a mala do chão e caminhou em direção à saída. De repente, parou. Imaginou se ele estaria com algum problema, e por isso o atraso. Um pressentimento estranho, consideradas as circunstâncias, nas quais, diga-se de passagem, deveria odiá-lo por tudo o que ela passou naqueles últimos meses. Resolveu então telefonar para ao menos avisar que não o esperaria mais. Contudo, ao pegar o celular do bolso do casaco, eis que o viu surgir na porta de entrada do aeroporto.

O coração de Lois bateu mais intensamente no peito, e quando ela tratou de segurar a respiração a fim de não manifestar qualquer reação visível aos olhos de Clark, eis que este sorriu, como se pudesse ouvir cada batida. E ela apenas acenou-lhe com a cabeça, enquanto tentava entender como ainda podia se sentir exatamente como naquela noite em que ele a deixou partir daquele jeito, depois de tudo o que a fez acreditar que acontecia entre eles. E estar novamente diante dele, dando continuidade ao último instante em que estiveram juntos, Lois percebeu que dias ainda mais difíceis estavam por vir.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, indo ao seu encontro.

"Smallville!" devolveu ela.

Os dois ficaram parados diante um do outro, como se não soubessem exatamente como agir. Foi então que Lois foi surpreendida pela inusitada presteza de Clark, que tratou de quebrar o gelo inclinando-se para um abraço. Com os músculos retraídos, Lois tratou de relaxar ao sentir o calor do abraço de Clark, obviamente a fim de não demonstrar qualquer dissabor pelos acontecimentos que os separavam daquele hiato de três meses, mas logo lamentou não ser forte o bastante para desvencilhá-lo antes que pudesse se dar conta de que seus sentimentos não haviam mudado em nada desde o último momento em que o viu.

"Senti muito a sua falta, Lois" revelou ele.

Surpresa com a declaração, Lois tratou apenas de devolver com seu habitual escárnio:

"Aposto que sim!" disse ela. "Deve ter ficado muito perdido no jornal na minha ausência, trabalhando em artigos de terceira"

Clark sorriu.

"É bom tê-la de volta" disse, ignorando o comentário.

Lois sorriu, confusa com a nítida e desconfortável sinceridade no tom de voz de Clark, e ajeitou a mochila no ombro, quando então ele pegou a mala da sua mão.

"Desculpe o atraso, Lois" disse ele. "Não foi minha intenção fazê-la esperar"

"Eu já estava quase indo embora... o quê aconteceu, afinal de contas?" perguntou, aliviada com o rumo da conversa.

"Tive um problema no caminho" respondeu ele, evasivo.

"Que tipo de problema?" perguntou ela, desconfiada.

"Er... bem, um acidente na auto-estrada" mentiu.

"Hum, é mesmo? O que aconteceu?" perguntou Lois, enquanto caminhavam em direção à saída do aeroporto, certa de que aquela era mais uma de suas falsas desculpas.

"Bom, foi... uma batida" disse ele.

Lois então parou e ele se virou para vê-la. Ela o encarava com olhar de censura, e Clark se entregou ao admitir com um meio sorriso que havia feito alguma coisa errada, mas antes que pudesse imaginar que Lois duvidava da sua história, ela disse:

"Você não aprendeu nada mesmo, não é mesmo Smallville?"

Clark deu de ombros, como se tivesse sido apanhado numa mentira.

"Podia ter uma história nas mãos, e nem se deu ao trabalho de pegar informações? Que vergonha!"

Foi então que Lois lhe deu as costas e continuou a caminhar em direção à porta, enquanto Clark a acompanhou, carregando sua mala. Ela estava decidida a ignorar alguns fatos a respeito dele em prol de sua incolumidade emocional. Não demonstraria zelo e qualquer outra preocupação. Estava enraizada em Lois a ideia de que ela se tornaria uma fortaleza, e que nunca mais se deixaria abater pelo sentimento devastador que tinha por Clark.

"Para sua sorte eu estou aqui, e vou colocá-lo novamente nos eixos!" prometeu ela, sorrindo e virando-se para vê-lo.

Clark igualmente sorriu. Lois entretanto não sabia, mas assim como ela, Clark também havia tomado algumas decisões na sua ausência, e uma delas era fazer de tudo para que as coisas fossem diferentes entre eles a partir daquele momento. Ele jamais voltaria a abrir mão dela, e não via a hora em que tudo voltasse aos eixos.


End file.
